


These Games We Play

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo can feel Stiles' eyes on him. He knows he's looking. He's always looking. The only problem is Theo can never catch him, but oh he's determined to.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerCevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/gifts).



> For MerCevans, who prompted Office AU for Teen Wolf Bingo. Also, for Day 2 of Fandom AU Fest: Romance / Romantic Comedy

"You know he keeps staring at you," Derek says, drawing Theo's attention away from his computer. 

Theo huffs in annoyance. He does know Stiles has been staring. He can feel his eyes burning into him from across the room. It’s been happening more and more lately over the last few months. Except Theo can never catch him at it. Every time he looks Stiles’ way he's never looking. He's either looking at his computer or biting his damn pen in a way that drives Theo crazy but he's never looking at him. 

It's as if Stiles has some sensor in his brain to tell him when Theo is going to look his way so he can immediately avert his gaze. And that gets under Theo's skin more than he wants to admit. Especially since he's not the only one that knows Stiles is looking. Everyone does. But he can never catch him. But oh is he determined to. 

It becomes a game, of sorts. The most frustrating of games, if you ask Theo. Because it’s one he keeps losing. At first, it’s easy to think that Stiles might not be aware of what he’s doing. Or at least how crazy he’s driving Theo. There’s no doubt he knows he’s looking though. If it were an accident Theo would have caught him at it by now. 

But no, Stiles has to know just how insane he’s making Theo each time he looks at him, his eyes boring into Theo’s skin, and quickly averting before Theo has a chance to catch.

It’s gotten so bad that Theo almost wastes a whole day at work without accomplishing a single damn thing he planned. He spends most of his day sitting at his desk, his pen tapping against the wood as he waits and waits and waits. He’s come close to catching Stiles. He knows he has. He’s caught Stiles’ head turning, but never his eyes. He never manages to meet his gaze.

The worst part is that after months of this game he knows that Stiles is playing it on purpose. He catches Stiles smirking at his computer screen after one more foiled attempt of Theo’s to catch him looking. And that’s what finally breaks him.

“That’s it!” Theo shouts, maybe a bit too loudly if the startled looks from some of his co-workers are anything to go by. Derek is clearly trying to hide a laugh behind a stack of paperwork as Theo shoots to his beat and glares across the room at Stiles.

“Theo,” Derek says, voice shaking slightly in amusement. “What are you doing?”

“I’m putting an end to this,” Theo tells him. “Once and for all.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Derek asks him.

“I don’t know,” Theo says, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. “But I am.”

He doesn’t drop his gaze as he stomps across the room. His angry footsteps have some of his coworkers jumping out of his way as he storms by. But Stiles just sits there, staring at his screen, as if he’s oblivious to what’s going on.

Theo knows he’s not. He can see the upturn to Stiles’ lips. This is what he wanted. He wanted Theo to break and now he’s got it.

“Hey,” Theo says, slamming a hand down on Stiles’ desk. 

Stiles turns his head slightly towards him but he doesn’t meet his gaze. “Yes?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Theo asks, an edge of anger to his voice. “You’re still trying to play this game?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Theo,” Stiles says innocently. “I’m not playing any game.”

“Like hell you’re not,” Theo mutters. “You’ve been messing with me for months now. And I know you know exactly what you’ve been doing, and it ends today.”

“Still have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles says, his fingers moving quickly over his keyboard. And he hasn’t looked at Theo.

“You keep looking at me when you think I’m not looking,” Theo says. “I can’t catch you at it, but I know you are. And so does everyone else.”

“Hmm people look at other people by accident sometimes,” Stiles says. “And your desk is in my line of sight.”

“It is not,” Theo says. “It’s to the right of yours, hardly in your line of sight.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Stiles says. “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you by accidentally looking your way but…”

“It’s not an accident,” Theo says. His anger is rising by Stiles’ denial, and the fact that he still won’t look at him. “And will you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

Theo isn’t proud of what he does next, but he can’t help it. He’s frustrated as hell. He shoves Stiles’ keyboard out of the way and sends it clattering to the ground. “What the fuck, Theo? What are you…?”

His words die in his throat when Theo throws himself across the desk and takes Stiles’ face in his hands. “You’re gonna look at me whether you want to or not.”

Theo hadn't really thought this through. Because the moment their eyes meet, Theo’s breath leaves him and he gasps. They’re so close now that Theo can see the deep brown of Stiles’ eyes and feel each puff of his breath on his face. And then there are the moles scattered across his skin. Theo bets he could count each one if he tried.

“Theo,” Stiles whispers, causing his gaze to snap up to his eyes. “Now who’s not looking?”

“You’ve been driving me crazy,” Theo says. “I can feel you looking at me but each time I look your way you’re not. And I know you know exactly what you’ve been doing to me.”

“I do,” Stiles says softly. “I have.”

“Then why the hell are you doing it?” Theo asks him. “Do you just want me to suffer or…?”

“I just wanted you to notice me,” Stiles says.

Oh. That had not been what Theo was expecting. At all. But Theo supposes it makes sense. Why else would Stiles watch him so often? And Theo… he can at least admit that a little part of him liked the game himself. Liked knowing that Stiles was looking at him.

“I’ve always noticed you,” Theo tells him.

Stiles smiles, “You have?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. “How could I not? You’re beautiful and funny and sure, a little bit of an asshole. But I am too. So…”

“We’re a perfect pair,” Stiles says.

“Yeah I guess we are.”

“So,” Stiles says, leaning in closer. “You have me here. What are you going to do now?”

“Well there are plenty of things I’m thinking about but none of them are work appropriate,” Theo smirks.

Stiles chuckles, “Well neither is laying across my desk and holding my face in your hands and looking like you want to kiss, but you’re doing that.”

“True,” Theo says. He closes the space between them and runs his nose across Stiles’ cheek, enjoying the way Stiles’ breath catches. “Might as well go all in.”

So he does. He leans in and kisses Stiles. After months driving each other crazy, they finally have exactly what they want. 

It would be easy to think that would be the end of this game of theirs, but it’s not. Because now when Stiles looks at him from across the room, he makes sure Theo catches him at. Makes sure he can see the mischief and desire in his eyes. And that’s a whole different game that neither mind losing one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
